


Welcome Home Soldier

by whenxkilled027



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, all the feels, just before avengers 1, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: My name is Ashleigh. I am the youngest child to Loki Odinson. He was taken from my mother and I when I was only five years old. Since then I have lived out my life on earth, moving around, changing shape, until running into the two young men who would become my best friends and husband.I lost them both. Now I live out my days protecting my god son and his empire.That is until the past makes its way home again.





	1. Just a little background

**Author's Note:**

> Author: OKAY! So it has been and VERY long time since i posted anything on here. I wrote this almost a year ago and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I love the character. I needed to tell her little story. This has not been beta'd really so im sorry for any and all mistakes. I think I've gone over this one piece 30 or 40 times. I hope you like it. :D

Peggy called her before word had spread. Wanting to give fair warning of the storm about to hit their… her home. 

_“I'm so sorry Ashleigh. There was nothing- I tried-”_

Ash lost the ability to hear beyond that. Time out the world as it sunk in that her husband, the only being in the universe she has honestly and truly loved, was gone. 

She tried looking for him. Searched the area with Howard, but her powers were sporadic from lack of use for the last decade and her emotional state didn’t help. Pushing and reaching out with her magic… she couldn't feel him. Couldn't feel anything actually. They all worried. She knew. Could see it in the side glances from Howard and Peggy. It had hurt like hell when she found out about Bucky. She’d cried for days with his sisters and mother. This was different… this was as if the world once filled with color now turned grey. Everything muted and dull. The singular question on repeat.

_Why?_

****

The years passed Ash watched them all get older. Watched her god son be born and smiled down into the tiny face as color seemed to return to her world once again. He was a genius that was more then mouthy and god did she love him. She helped raise him, witnessed him grow up, becoming something greater than his father. Watched him as he tried to prove himself over and over again, but never seeing the acknowledgement from his father. Ash stood at his side and mourned their loss. Allowed him to lean on her like the parent he had seen her as. She watched him make horrible choices both personally and professionally. Could she say anything? Yes, but if there is anything that living for over hundreds of years has taught her its, people will follow a path. Sometimes you can alter a course, others you can only watch from the sidelines and pray it all works out. This of course was what she was forced to do when he was taken. Ash knew he was alive, knew he would come home, but it nearly broke her having to wait. When he did return she stood next to his friends,heart hammering away inside of her chest as he descended the ramp. The cheeky little shit making a smart ass comment to his assistant, her giving it back just as much… God she always did love Pepper. Before long he’s looking to her and giving a smirk that she can see turning just a tad bit watery on his side. Gently, she pulls him to her, tears quietly falling as he says, _“Hey, Ma.”_

A few years go by and Ash, as always, watches the world change. New Mexico being the one event to mark on the calendar as humanity learns of her people… well her fathers anyway. Coulson called her when Thor first arrived. In fact, she was the one to tell him that Mjolnir was the hammer they were looking at and if it was on earth Thor was more than likely not far away. She warned them not to turn the damn place into an army base. She warned them again not to fight him. She’d never actually met her uncle and doubt he would believe she was one of the daughters of Loki. This was of course all thanks to her grandfather. He’d done a very good job of locking her out of Asgard and hiding away his son’s little secret. Why he did this, Ash couldn’t say. She was both Midgardian and Asgardian, although the bluish tint to her skin when not covered by magic told her she may be something else. From afar, Ash watched the Guardian attack the small town and smiled softly to her uncles victory. Fury asked early on if she wanted to speak with him. Honestly, she wanted to. Wanted to know of her father. Wanted to know if he was safe and well, but she let it go. Let her uncle return to Asgard none the wiser to her existence. It was better this way. Painful as it was, her life here on earth was filled with enough excitement. 

Yet, nothing nearly shattered the hold on her sanity as when a very old friend visited her home.


	2. Good News Isn't Always Painless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer. I don't normally think my works effect people, but there could be possible triggers for some who have suffered loss. So please be aware as you read. 
> 
> Again no beta just my sad attempts to fix my own stuff.

It was quiet on her street during this time of day. Brooklyn was an ever changing place and while she’d hated the street noise in the beginning it was comfort now. The humming of constant life outside the walls. The kettle sits on the stove when she hears the bell chime for the front door. Wiping her pale thin hands clean on her apron. Long carbon colored hair shifts along her back and shoulders as she leans in to open the door. 

“Fury, love, how are you?” She said as she hugged him. “Are you finally going to let me heal that eye of yours? I promise minimal to no pain.” Fury rolls his one good eye at her just as she notices the other person with him. “Oh, Agent Hill! Sweetheart, it’s so good to see you. He better not be working you too hard. Come in, come in. I was just putting the kettle on.” Ash hugs Maria quickly before stepping back to let them in.

“Hello, Mrs. Rogers.” Hill blushes. The poor girl was nervous every time they met. Though she wasn't bad as Coulson. Poor dear nearly fainted the first time they shook hands. Massive fan of her late husband's.

Fury sighed as they enter the home. He hated that she lived out here still. All for the safety, but this her home for the last sixty years. Brooklyn being original home for her, Bucky and Steve- though she had left their original apartment a few months after- shaking her head she smiled to them both. Fury was a personal friend and much like her god-son, he liked to keep tabs on her wellbeing. Just like Peggy and Howard used to… That reminds me. I need to call Shannon soon. 

“Ash, would you sit for a second? There's some business I need to discuss with you.” 

Frowning she turned away from the kettle. Oh that wasn't a tone she usually liked to hear from him. It meant he was about to say something, she wasn't going to like. Hate probably. 

“I don't know if I like that tone Fury. Last time you did it was back when Tony was kidnapped.” 

“I know; trust me my jaw has not forgotten the punch you gave it when I said I couldn't help him. This is different and hopefully you will forgive me.”

“Unless you're here to tell me world peace has been achieved I doubt it.” The smirk on her face told him she was kidding. She knew why he couldn't help back then, but the instinct to protect her god son had been strong. So the temper loss had been forgiven at the time. 

Carefully he reached over and took her hand. Freaking her out a bit more. Touching was something this man didn't do lightly. She was the one that usually forced it on him. Hugs and pats on the back. Simple things.

“Fury?” she asks hesitantly.

“We found him Ash.” 

The sound of her heart seizing echos in her ears just seconds before it slams into her ribcage. Carefully he watches as he reidorates his sentence. 

“We found Steve and he's alive.”

***

Ash would love to say that maybe she cried in happiness or begged for details, but in reality, she fainted. Sixty years worth of pain screamed out in one second causing what she would deem as an overload. 

Now, she is a 375 year old woman, shock and devastating pain was not something knew to her. Only this was different. This was every second of internal rage that she'd bottled up in those endless years without him exploding out all at once. In reality, this should have happened decades ago, but stubbornness forced her to just suck it up. When Tony was placed in her care, Ash found purpose. She could keep moving on in the world again.

_He's back… Steven… My Stevie._

By the time she woke up night had already claimed the sky. A weight rested on one of her hands and it took Ash a second to turn her head to look at the body next to her. 

“Tony?” She croaked, throat dry. That normally smug, arrogant, beautiful face looked down at her. Only he wasn't any of those things currently. Tired, red eyed… “Darling have you been crying?”

His smile was weak. “Since I was a kid you have never been sick or hurt or in anyway needed to be placed in the hospital. Christ, I don't think I've ever even heard you sniffle funny. Now, you hear some great news and your body practically shuts down? Ma, I think we need to have some serious talks.” 

Chuckling she reaches up to touch his face. “Smartass, you know that's not why I- hey don't make that face. It's rude.” 

They smiled at each other a quiet understanding passing between them. She wasn't a replacement for his mom. Never would be. Yet, she had been like a mother to him since he was younger. Howard was rough with Tony, while Maria was too soft. One thing she had pointed out to both of them. It explained why Tony had been the little shit he was back then. Ash had been around fairly often providing a middle ground. There was one point not long after returning from his “trip”. Where the little hooligan thanked her.

_“You know, while I was there I could hear you in my head scolding me. Telling me with that damn knowing tone that I could do better and that the answers to my questions were in my head waiting for me to grab at them.”_

_He stopped working not looking at the smirk you covered with your hand._

_“No matter what happened… you've always been there. Protecting and loving me… but never taking my crap… thanks Ma.”_

_“Silly boy. You may not be my son, but I'll always love you like you were mine.”_

A rare show of love from Tony. Gripping his hand a little tighter Ash pushed herself up in the bed, of course he protested while helping her, growling at her stubbornness. If she could roll her eyes any harder they'd be in the back of her skull. 

“How long have I been asleep?” She asks after taking a sip of the water he hands her, that's when she notices a stiffness in her muscles. Tony was quiet for a while which never was a good sign. “Anthony?”

“Four days.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Fury and Hill tried to wake you up. When nothing seemed to work they called me and I moved you to the tower. After checking you over here it seemed like your body went into a state of shock that somehow slipped you into a coma like state to more than likely heal itself or give time to process what they had told you.”

“What about…”

“Capcicle-”

“Anthony.”

“Ugh fine, _Steve_ is under the watchful eyes of SHEILD as he acclimates to the new world he's woken up to. He asked about you. Well Fury said he did… Ma? Hey-”

The tremble started at her toes, then moved its way up her torso until it rattled around her heart. This was around the point she noticed the tears trailing pathways down her cheeks and an odd noise escaped her throat. Those times she refused to cry or yell about how unfair the universe had been to her. Taking her father away, then her mother… leaving her alone. Ash didn’t want the self pity and depression to blacken her soul anymore. She didn’t want to remember all those dark days where she had been tempted to call down the hell fires and burn the world. Hela had reached out once offered the idea, but Ash couldn’t. Wouldn’t do such a thing. Even if it burned like a little angry flame at the back of her mind. 

Seconds ticked by as her breathing became short and no matter how many deep breaths she took it wasn't enough. Pain sliced through her chest and Ash realized she was having a panic attack. JARVIS must have said something to Tony because he was forcing her to look at him through blurred vision.

“Ma, hey it's okay. Ma! Ash please! It's okay.” 

_Why is he yelling? Jesus who's screaming- oh…_

Yeah, brain function was slower to react. Gripping onto his shirt she let it out. Vaguely she heard him talking to JARVIS and however long later the door to her room opened. More talking then sharp pain made her wince before the room became hazy and blurred. 

“Thank you.” Was the last thing she said before it all went black and she hid inside her own mind once again.


	3. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overprotective Tony is very much a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one I know, but it's tony and he demands his own spot in this.

“Sir? Director Fury is on the line for you.” JARVIS voiced into the workshop. 

“Put him through.”

“Stark, how is she?”

“Oh you know, just peachy. First, she slips into a coma from hearing her one true love is alive and then has a massive mental breakdown after just the mention of him asking for her. So far, I think this is all going _great._ Want me to relay anymore possibly mental shattering messages to her? See how long it takes before she just decides to sleep and never wake up? I know! Why not just bring him down here and when she wakes up she can have another panic attack. Because you know those are just fucking awesome.” 

“She's his wife. They have the right to know about each other.” Fury sighed.

“Yeah well, that right should have been revoked after he decided to crash the damn plane into the sea.” Tony nearly growled. Ash was the closest thing he had to family left. Jesus, she was pretty much his mom when his parents weren't around and older sister on top of that. Having to watch the strongest person he knew crack like that… made him dislike the Captain for a whole new reason.

“Stark, I can't keep him in the dark forever. Damn near everyday he has demanded to know what happened to her. He knows that she's not human-well not completely human- so one of two things is going through his head. She died or is hidden away somewhere. The only reason I'm withholding her location is because of how she's reacting. Clearly she needs time, but I don't know how long I'm going to be able to hold him off.” 

“Indefinitely would be nice.” 

“Damnit Stark-”

“What do you want me to do?! She's not ready to see him! Jesus if I had my way-”

“If you had your way, he'd be still in the ice. Listen she's family I get that, but you need to get your head out of your ass and realize it's not about what you want. It's about them. Let them work this out. If she doesn't want to see him then she can tell me that herself. Now quit being a fucking idiot.”

If Tony could have broken the screen where Fury's face had been he would have. Instead he told JARVIS to block all calls and unless Ash woke up to not be disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually written anything dealing with the Marvel crew before. I hope I did him some justice. Even just a little.


	4. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days later and Ash finally sees Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd SMUT warning. Plus Fluffyness

**Five days later**

She couldn't do this… nope. Nope, nope, nope… God he’s still so perfect... unintentional cryo status seems to do well for the skin.

And the muscles.

And the butt…

And… bloody hell he looked good. Just the same Stevie she remembered. Blonde and beautifully strong. Not just in the physical either. Steve was stubborn and brave and willing to do whatever it took to prove size didn’t matter. 

Goodness, back then her accent had been so much stronger. Most thought she had been right off the boat, yet in reality she’d been in America for a good twenty years already. _We had been so young._ Bucky and Steve had loved her attitude and spunk. To anyone on the outside she looking in, it would look like she was “lowering” herself. Many men had attempted to gain her attention, but only one held it. 

_“Ashleigh, baby girl, you could get any guy you want. Why keep hanging around us?”_

_“Well, it's called having standards Buck. Besides I've got someone I like. He just doesn't know it.”_

_Both boys looked at her then. Bucky was a little shit. He knew you liked Stevie. Jesus almost everyone knew you liked him. Except for him._

_“Oh yeah, what's he like? Describe him for me.”_

_You knew what he was trying to do. That shit eating grin telling you this was your chance. You wanted to punch him in the nose. But it looked like you had Steve's attention even though he'd stiffened up at the mention of you liking another. Biting your lip you spoke._

_“Well he's, kind, strong, but not physically he just has a spirit around him that tells you he may not win the battle, but he'll get up every time until he does. He's beautiful from the soul. Always being there for me and anyone else who needs him.” Sitting next to Steve you felt and noticed his hands clenched into fists. Quietly you place a hand over his just before moving to kneel in front of him. You were taller than, him but the stoop stair allowed for them to be even height. Biting your lip, you lift your unoccupied hand pushing it through his hair. “His hair is this golden color that reminds me of home when the sun is rising and hits the wheat fields. His eye like the sky on the bright spring day. Every time we’re together I get this funny little feeling in my chest.”_

_Steve sucked in breath through his teeth as you inch closer to him. “I’ve loved him since the first time we met. In that dirty back alley after he got himself beaten up trying to defend my honor. Even though we both know I could have beaten them to a pulp on my own.” Your noses touch. His breathing is starting to sound a little off. Taking your hand you place it on over his heart, releasing a little bit of magic into his form. “I’ve walked by his side many times, waiting; hoping that one day he would notice how much I love him.” Your lips brush against his, making his breathing match your own. “I love you Stevie.”_

Ash smiles at the memory of their first kiss. Steve’s lips so soft and giving while hers practically begged for more. Nervously, she played with her wedding band. It had stayed on her finger all these years. Never feeling right taking it off. Rotating it over and over again as she watches him hit the punching bag. Each strike applying greater force until finally it snaps and sand spills onto the floor. Taking a deep breath she allows her foot falls to make sound. Waving a pale thin wrist, the broken bag is resorted.

“Really, Slugger? I know the serum enhanced you, but it’s rude to go around breaking things. I know your mother taught you better.” She said with more confidence than she felt. Really, she was shaking like a leaf attached to tree on an autumn day. Steve freezes and Ash tries to not flinch when his blue eyes pierce her emerald ones. His gaze rakes over her form and for the first time she feel a little self conscious. Instinctively she knew she looked no different than the last time he had seen her in the 1940’s, her inky curls falling to her mid back. She was a little fuller in form but not by much, training and keeping a healthy diet. Knowing she’d be seeing him again Ash dug through her closet to find the one dress that Steve loved. Lifting the corners of her mouth, the red lipstick standing out against the hunter green tea dress. To many it was a plain dress. Nothing special. Only it was the one dress that had turned her Stevie into a man. It was the dress she saw him off in and the dress she promised to wear when he came home. 

Time around them slows as he turn on his heel and goes from being a few feet away to standing before her an arm wrapping around her waist and lifting. Gasping, Ash circles his neck with her arms just as he legs wrap around his waist.

“Stev-” lips crush her words effectively, a hand reaching under her dress and ripping away her underwear. The wall behind them collides with Ash’s back and she grunt pulling back from the bruising kiss. Steve nips and bites his way down her throat, licking away the sting and sending heat pulsing into her belly. Another ripping sound fills her ears just before cool air hits her chest. 

“Steven!”

This wasn’t the first time seeing Steve this wild. In fact she loved when he would be so desperate for her touch, but this was different. This was closer to animalistic. In fact she could feel him trembling. Cupping his cheek, Ash forced his gaze on her again. The wildness was their, but something else… something deeper than need. Home. She was his home in a time and world out of place. She was familiar and still the same. Flicking her wrist once more there clothes vanished.

“Go on love, take me. My body needs your touch, it craves it like nothing else. Please, Steve.”

Doing as told he slams into her, groaning as silkin heat wraps around him. Ash bites her lip not to cry out. The lack of use made her tight, almost virgin tight and with his well endowed size, it was almost like being split in two. Thankfully Steve had enough sense to not move and give her time to adjust. It was in this time she felt something hit her skin and slide down her shoulder.

“Love?”

“I love you. I’m so sorry I left you alone. I’m so sorry I broke my promise. I love you Ashleigh.” he whispered in old gaelic, hiding his face in her neck. Kissing the side of his face she smiles. 

“Stevie… look at me. Please?” 

Lifting his head took a moment, but when he does, Ash can’t help but feel love for this idiot. Smiling she leans forward kissing him with every emotion she had buried. Slowly she uses her legs to pull him just a little deeper. Moaning together Steve takes the hint and begins to move his hips. Good god, she’d missed this. Missed the way he felt inside and the emotions that tangled together each time. Clutching to him, Ash bounces up and down the wall begging- no pleading with him for more. He wasn’t her little Stevie anymore, he wasn’t sick and he was strong enough to hold her up now.   
His hands shift, pinning her waist to the wall before restricting any movement. An oddly exciting thrill races down her back. She tightens around him forcing a sound that was closer to a growl from deep in his chest. 

“I almost forgot how much you liked that… shit- sweetheart. This is going to go fast doll.” Their eyes met again and Ash’s almost cums. All that beautiful blue is missing, the pupils blown so wide they are practically black. Desire pulsing through his veins and turning him into the man she always knew was inside of her little Stevie but seemed trapped by his body. 

“Steve- oh god, please don’t stop.” His hips slamming into hers, forcing her almost further into the wall. Once again their lips meet, she is so close, if only he would - “Oh fuck!” she screams out, her body bucking as he removes one of hands from hers and moves it between their bodies, his thumb brushing her clit in just the right way.

“That’s it, cum for me sweetheart.” he whispers into her neck just before biting down on her shoulder. Ash sees white, her body bowing into his, legs trembling as she screams out his name. The tingling in her toes races up her legs, before consuming the rest of her body, and leaving her a whimpering mess as he pumps furiously into her hypersensitive body. 

“Please, Steve-”

“I know, just hold on doll.”

She can’t… he’s pushing to much. It’s been to long… the feeling grows again. Fuck she wasn’t going to make it through another… “Steve, fuck, I can’t.”

He chuckles in her ear, “We both know you can. Come on, give me one more.” You start to pant, staring into the eyes you thought you would never see again and all at once it hits you. His thumb pressing against you harder, his teeth scraping along the weak point of your neck and his cock drags along that one sweet spot in your body. “Yes, come on baby. Fuck, Ash that's it!”

The lights around them pop then reform and pop again, her magic losing control as her mind shatters. She feels him pump three more times before biting harder into her shoulder, breaking skin, but nothing compares to the uforia filling her system. The sensations of his legs giving and both of them sliding down the wall are vague. In fact she feels there was a moment he was speaking, but she couldn’t hear pass the rushing of blood in her ears. Slowly she becomes aware of how she is sitting on his lap. Of how his hand was gliding up and down her back while his mouth kissed and licked at her shoulder. 

“I believe you have broken me.” 

His chest bounces as a breathy laugh leaves his lungs. “You said that the night I was shipping out to.”  
“Yeah, no, this time you’ve broken me. My dear and loving husband you made my magic even go a little silly. It shattered the lights only to recreate them and then blow them up again.” 

Steve said nothing only flits his head. Ash can tell he wanted to say something, but he was holding back for some reason. 

“You haven’t aged.”

“You knew I was different.”

“If I hadn’t taken the serum-”

“I would have chosen to live a normal human lifespan. I thought about it a lot when they told me- when you…” daggers seemed to poke into her chest when she tried to say the words. Funny how with him alive and safe she still couldn’t push them off her tongue.

“Ash, I-”

“No. I shouldn’t still have this issue, but it lingers. Even after it all happened I couldn’t say them. Refused to, I think. Anyway, I wanted to end things. I didn’t want to live without you, but Peggy and Howard glued themselves to me. Howard never giving up the search and by the time I was ready to let go, I had gained my god son. While he was never mine by blood, I helped them raise Anthony. Taught him things that only I could. Kept the little brat honest. Then Howard and his wife were killed and I was all that was left for him. I couldn’t leave.” Smiling down into his face Ash brushed a small piece of hair from his forehead. “I’m really glad I waited now.”

Steve smiled back, hugging her closer. “Me too.”

Wrapping her arms once again around his neck Ash took a deep breath. Inhaling his scent before finally saying the words she’d been waiting years too.

“Welcome home Stevie. Welcome Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! It really was supposed to be a one shot thing. Thank you for reading. Hopefully wasn't too bad. It's been a long time since I wrote a sex scene so i didn't edit it much from the original. Feed back is always welcome. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know super short, but there's more. just obsessively editing still. More soon, like in a few hours lol


End file.
